james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Assault on the Tree of Souls
The Final Battle is the culminating conflict in the struggle between the RDA and the Na'vi Tribes on Pandora. It was an attempt by RDA forces, led by Miles Quaritch, to destroy the Tree of Souls, where the sixth Toruk Makto, Jake Sully, had gathered over 2,000 Na'vi warriors from fifteen different tribes. Though the RDA initially routed the Na'vi forces, the sudden entrance of Pandora's vicious wildlife into the battle quickly turned the tide against them, and they were overwhelmed, forcing the survivors to retreat to Hell's Gate, where the Na'vi later pursued them and forced their withdrawal from Pandora. Lead-up to the battle Following his failed attempt to prevent the destruction of Hometree, Jake Sully, with the assistance of Trudy Chacon, escaped from Hell's Gate, along with Grace Augustine and Norm Spellman. After subduing a Great Leonopteryx, thus becoming the sixth Toruk Makto, Sully had regained the trust of the homeless Omaticaya Clan, which had taken refuge at the Tree of Souls. Sully quickly began amassing a force of Na'vi warriors, with the intent of striking back at the RDA. He managed to draw some 2,000 warriors to the Tree of Souls in a matter of days - however, the RDA, led by Quaritch, tracked these developments via orbital reconnaissance, and quickly formulated a pre-emptive strike, with the goal of destroying the Tree of Souls and ending the conflict once and for all by crushing the spirit of the Na'vi people. Warned of Quaritch's plans by Max Patel, Sully prepared an ambush, realizing that the magnetic vortexes of the Hallelujah Mountains would render much of the human technology useless, forcing them to fight without automatic tracking systems in an unfamiliar environment. The Battle Quaritch's massive fleet arrived near the Tree of Souls in the early morning, all centered around a Valkyrie shuttle that had been modified for military use, with massive caches of explosives in its cargo hold, and manual gun crews nested on top as well as fixed on the platform. Escorting the shuttle were dozens of Samson and Scorpion aircraft, as well as the incredibly powerful Dragon Assault Ship, from which Quaritch oversaw the battle. Jake Sully, riding his Toruk, commanded the Na'vi forces, which waited until the RDA fleet came within four "clicks" (4 km) of the Tree of Souls, and deployed its ground forces (consisting of several AMPs and infantrymen), before attacking. The Na'vi attacked from both ground level and above - the Ikran riders, lying in wait on the face of several floating mountains, took the fleet by surprise, while hundreds of Direhorse riders mounted a full charge of the RDA ground forces, with Norm Spellman's avatar assisting. While meeting some initial success and destroying several of the RDA aircraft - primarily due to the element of surprise - the Na'vi forces quickly succumbed to the immense firepower of the human forces. The direhorse riders were routed by overwhelming firepower from both ground forces and Scorpion gunships providing air support, and, while more successful, the Ikran riders were routed or killed. Tsu'Tey made a valiant effort to disable the Valkyrie shuttle, boarding it and killing well over a half-dozen soldiers before being shot several times and sent falling to the jungle below. Sully himself was targeted by Quaritch's Dragon Assault Ship, which was then attacked by Trudy Chacon, who drew its fire away from Sully's Toruk. Chacon's Samson, however, was no match for the firepower of the Dragon, and, after several moments of pursuit, was destroyed, after Chacon reported her status to Sully and apologized for not being able to do more.